gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Caddy
2/5 (TBOGT) 0/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- caddy2 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = caddy (All games) caddy2 (GTA V; Civilian variant) caddy3 (GTA Online; Bunker variant) |handlingname = GOLFCART (3D Universe) CADDY (HD Universe) CADDY2 (GTA V; Civilian variant) CADDY3 (GTA Online; Bunker variant) |textlabelname = CADDY (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA VC, GTA SA and GTA V; Civilian variant) (GTA VCS and TBoGT; Multiplayer-only, GTA V; Golf variant) No (TBoGT; Story mode) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TBOGT & GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = caddy A_F_Y_Golfer_01 A_M_M_Golfer_01 A_M_Y_Golfer_01 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- caddy2 }} |roadspawnlicense = caddy Standard White - 60% White Plate 2 - 40% caddy2 Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Caddy is a golf cart in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it is manufactured by ProLaps, and in Grand Theft Auto V, it is manufactured by Nagasaki. Design For many of its appearances, the Caddy's compact, open air design has remained unchanged, with the exception of several minor cosmetic modifications, such as a higher frontage in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and roof framing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Caddy is naturally found at the golfing areas in both Vice City and the State of San Andreas. The Caddy's engine is small and, as a result, typically emits a quieter humming engine noise. 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, entering a Caddy automatically equips the player with a Golf Club as a melee weapon, providing the melee space is not already occupied. The Caddy is the official gang car of the Leaf Link Golfers, although they are usually only ever seen driving it inside or around the Golf Course. Stealing it from golfers will result in being dragged out of the cart and beaten by golfers with golf clubs. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Caddy retains its appearance as the 3D Universe version; although having been reworked to sport more detailing, the Caddy is devoid of any headlights and taillights. Unlike earlier renditions, the only body color available on a Caddy is a glossy white, and the Caddy feature noticeable wear and tear. The Caddy does not have any sort of car's component on the cabin section, other than the steering wheel and two pedals on it (obviously an accelerator and braking pedal, as the vehicle is single-gear), as well as the ball holders on the dashboard and the bag holders on the back. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Caddy makes a return and looks very similar to the version in TBoGT, except that it appears in more colors. There are two versions, with their being a minor difference between those found on Los Santos and those found in Blaine County: * The "Golfer" Caddy, which has the same design in TBoGT, except with a more detailed and cleaner texture, the absence of an armrest, and a more visible front vent. Sometimes, it can be found loaded with either a bag in the back or a bottle in the dashboard. * The "Utility" Caddy, which looks to be of an older model and worn down. This version features a lower frontage, different windshield framing, simple seats and small headlights. This variant often spawns dirty and, randomly, with or without a roof. However, ones with roofs can still be detached in a hard collision, especially over the roof frame area. It appears to be equipped with Daytime Running Lights, a bizarre detail for an otherwise cheap and utilitarian vehicle. The vehicle also has a unique sloped foot rest for the passenger. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As of the Gunrunning update, players may be able to choose a third variation of the Caddy for their Bunkers in the "Transportation" option, dubbed "Caddy 2". This version appears as a ride-on vehicle similar in design to the normal Caddy in terms of size, taking the appearance of a conventional (also called "warehouse utility vehicles"). Rather than the Caddy's long wheelbase and tall cabin, the bunker Caddy has shorter wheelbase compared to length, making it easier to turn sharp corners, and a short, roof-less cabin. The overal appearance is shared with that of the civilian Caddy seen in Sandy Shores, with a rusted paintjob and identical details on the cabin area (including the sloped foot rest for the passenger), accompanied with a fire extinguisher in front of it. The front end features a large defense framing with two headlamps mounted on it and a rear defense with two tail lights over it, with the passenger-side tail light having a single reverse light. Behind the cabin is the platform intended for carrying objects and, unlike the Caddy, features a small dashboard cluster. There are three variations of the vehicle: one with an empty bed, one with a few equipments near the seats and another with several equipments occuping the whole section, either covered with a canvas or uncovered. The equipments one can see are Jerry Cans, ammo crates and a single HMG ammo box, which is the same as the ammo boxes on the Anti-Aircraft Trailer (MG option). Current Design Gallery Golf Caddy= |-| Civilian Caddy= |-| Bunker Caddy= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Caddy is very light but very slow, and has a high center of gravity, causing it to take damage quickly, bounce around more violently and roll easily; as such, caution must be exercised when driving along a roadway where vehicles travel in high speeds. While the Caddy's bottom-heavy weight distribution means that it is less likely to rest upside down after a roll, the Caddy may end up resting on its back, immobilizing it. Since it has no doors, the player is particularly vulnerable when having a wanted level, as the player will be instantaneously pulled out by a police officer and arrested if the Caddy is travelling in low speeds. Its light weight and slow speed also makes it susceptible to any police car. It appears to be powered by an electric battery, as sparks will come out of the vehicle when damaged, similar to the Baggage Handler. The vehicle also has a single gear. 3D Universe Overview The Ballad of Gay Tony In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Caddy is the slowest car in the game, with a top speed of 21 mph. It also takes less damage, and is very easy to cripple, However, it possesses more heightened suspensions and good hill climbing power, thanks to its weak but effective RWD drivetrain. Like the Airtug, the Caddy sports an engine that barely makes a sound, which can only be heard when driving in quiet areas and with radio turned off. Said engine, although supposed to be located in the rear section of the vehicle (considering the large room for said component), it is actually placed on the front end, as fumes will come from the front if the Caddy is damaged. TBOGT Overview Electric |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Grand Theft Auto V The Caddy has a small electric engine which powers it up to basic speeds. It has decent acceleration, but a very low top speed. The Caddy is not meant to travel at high speeds, and as such, it is particularly unpredictable, seemingly alternating between understeer or oversteer. The small wheelbase gives it a very tight cornering radius at low speeds though. Crash deformation is unsurprisingly poor, taking as few as one hits to be completely disabled. The Caddy's low weight means it is knocked off the road by almost any other cars, especially large ones such as the Sandking, Dubsta 6x6, or Insurgent. GTA V Overview Electric |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Variants ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *A caged Caddy appears in the mission Practice Swing. In said mission, an unnamed union official is strapped to the vehicle and is forced to leak information to Rocco Pelosi while tied to the vehicle. Since Luis has to torture the union official by sending golf balls, the cage protects Rocco from the oncoming balls. This Caddy, which can be obtained with a trick, does not feature working doors, as anyone entering the caged caddy will enter as if it has no doors; the cage is merely a prop which can be toggled on or off. Caddy-TBOGT-caged-front.jpg|Caged variant of the TBOGT Caddy featured in "Practice Swing". Image Gallery ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' FireflyIsland-GTA4-miniaturegolfcourse.jpg|One spawn point for the Caddy in TBoGT is the minigolf course in Firefly Island. Caddy-TBoGT-front.jpg ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Caddy2Topless-GTAV-front.png|Civilian Caddy without a roof. (Rear quarter view) Caddy-GTAV.jpg|Beta Caddy in the first GTA V trailer. Note the armrest, which is absent in GTA V. Caddy-GTAV-rear .jpg|The rear of the Caddy in GTA V. Caddy-GTAV-Front-Dirty.png|A Civilian Caddy in Sandy Shores, GTA V (Rear quarter view). Caddy-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Golfer Caddy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Caddy2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Civilian Caddy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' BunkerVehicle-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|The bunker variant of the Caddy behind Agent 14. Caddy3-GTAO-Bunker.png|Multiple Caddies lined up in a Bunker. BunkerCaddy-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bunker Caddy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Caddy1-GTAO-Website.png|The civilian Caddy on Maze Bank Foreclosures. Caddy2-GTAO-Website.png|The bunker Caddy on Maze Bank Foreclosures. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Four Iron - Four Caddies are parked around the golf structure where the target is playing. * Phnom Penh '86 - Two always will spawn parked directly under the helicopter's path in Leaf Links, for some unknown reason. * Stunt Boat Challenge - At Leaf Links, the player must jump a ramp, passing over a Caddy and three golfers. * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Caddy is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for their import garage. Placed on the fourth and final list. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Home's on the Range - Driven by Gonzalez at the golf course. The Ballad of Gay Tony * Practice Swing - Used by Luis and Gay Tony as a getaway vehicle. Grand Theft Auto V * Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark - Owned by Mark Fostenburg. Notable Owners *Rocco Pelosi owns a caged variant. *Mark Fostenburg *Golfers Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Driven around the Leaf Links golf course by golfers around noon. * Parked in bushes in Ocean Beach near the lighthouse. * Can be spawned using a cheat: ** PS2: CIRCLE, L1, UP, R1, L2, X, R1, L1, CIRCLE, X ** PC: BETTERTHANWALKING ** Xbox: B, L, Up, R, White, A, R, L, B, A ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Often found in the car park of the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro and Yellow Bell Golf Course in Las Venturas. * Driving around the golf course at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. * Three can be found inside the movie studio in Vinewood, Los Santos. * Driving around the palm trees in the course at Yellow Bell Golf Course. * Can be spawned using a cheat : ** PS2: Circle, L1, Up, R1, L2, X, R1, L1, Circle, X ** PC: rzhsuew ** Xbox: B, LT, D-Pad Up, RT, White, A, RT, LT, B, A ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Inside the Leaf Links golf course by the tennis court. In the PlayStation 2 version of the game, the Caddy may be used to trigger the Caddy Daddy side-mission. * At the InterGlobal movie studio in Prawn Island and also near the entrance of the Leaf Links Golf Club. The Ballad of Gay Tony * During "Practice Swing", which is the only way to get one in single player. After the final objective (driving Tony back to his apartment in the Caddy), the vehicle should be right behind you. Then simply take it and park it at the safehouse. * Near the mini golf course on Firefly Island in multiplayer. * Found at the golf course in western Algonquin in multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Golf * Mostly found at the Los Santos Golf Club. *Can be spawned with the following cheat code button combinations: :*'Xbox 360 / Xbox One' :*'PlayStation 3 / PlayStation 4' :*'PC': HOLEIN1 :*1-999-4653-46-1 (HOLEIN1) ;Civilian *The civilian Caddy can be sometimes found in the sports course of the University of San Andreas. *Commonly spawns driven or parked around Sandy Shores. *Sometimes spawns after playing Golf at the GWC and Golfing Society. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Civilian *The civilian variant can spawn near the main loading bay area of a Bunker assuming the player chooses the "Caddy 1" option when purchasing accessories for their bunker (enhanced version only). It costs $85,000. ;Bunker *The bunker variant can spawn near the main loading bay area of a Bunker assuming the player chooses the "Caddy 2" option when purchasing accessories for their bunker (enhanced version only). It costs $120,000. Video Trivia General * The Caddy plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: K-Rose * A "Caddy" in golf is someone who carries a player's bag and clubs from hole to hole, giving advice where needed. This references its purpose in the games it appeared. 3D Universe * In Vice City, the Caddy that is located in the bushes is not visible before entering it. Even if the player manages to see it in a helicopter (using the bottom-view camera), the Caddy is still "invisible". Probably it happens because the Caddy is supposed to spawn at the golf club, but since the place does not allow weapons, Rockstar made an alternative spawn location, which is a bit tricky, unless the player is good at seeking places. * During the development of GTA Vice City, the Caddy was simply known as the Golfcart. * In San Andreas, pulling a pedestrian out of the Caddy results in the pedestrian getting wasted. * If hydraulics are installed on the Caddy, its body will levitate over the wheels once the hydraulics are activated as the Caddy lacks the model for axles with hydraulics. The Ballad of Gay Tony * The Caddy will always spawns dirty. Even cleaning the vehicle by trainers will not work. * Although it is most likely an electric vehicle, Luis will "start" it and in addition a starter can be heard, most likely a developer's oversight. * The rims seen on on the Caddy are scaled down versions of the ones seen on the Fortune. * Even if the Caddy lacks working external lights, the corresponding button to toggle high beam lights still works as "normal" (since in cars with broken lights, the "change drive-by weapon" action should be performed at the same time). * Unusually, the Caddy allows prostitutes. However, the seats are a bit too close to each other, resulting in a dislocated positioning of the prostitute when performing the corresponding "actions", especially the first two, where this issue is apparent. Grand Theft Auto V * All civilian Caddys seem to have the unique custom plates "STATE GAMBLER ALL OR NOTHING". * The Golf variant of the Caddy actually does not have any working external lights. Other vehicles that do not have external lights are The Liberator and the Tractor. *Even though the Golf variant of the Caddy lacks the sloped foot rest, passengers will put their feet as if the foot rest is still there. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "bunker" variant of the Caddy is used to tour the player around their bunker after purchasing it. During the tour, Agent 14 misses a turn-off, and attempts a turn-around in the corridor, and becomes stuck. This is a clear reference to the famous corridor "three point turn" scene from .Image: References Navigation }}de:Caddy es:Caddy fr:Caddy nl:Caddy pl:Wózek golfowy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Special Vehicles Category:Buggies Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by ProLaps Category:Electric Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V